The reptile and the beast
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: Remus and Severus romance. Hope you like it. It's mostly from Severus.
1. drumming song

A/N: I wrote this while listening to this song. The song is awesome. The band is pretty awesome to. Enjoy everyone. Don't forget to review.

**The drumming song**

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<strong>

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That throws me to the ground<br>I swear that you should hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<strong>

**Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<strong>

I knew you had to hear it when you walked into the room. It was beating loud as the battle drums. I could feel it hammering in my chest every time you step into the room. In our school days you were always with them and I hated you for it. It was even more of a shock when you appeared to teach. I knew what you were and I knew you had to hear my heart beating as wildly as it was.

**I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
>I hoped that they would clear my mind<br>They left a ringing, in my ear  
>But that drum's still beating loud and clear<strong>

**Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<strong>

I have no right to be angry with you. You've nothing to me never raised your wand against me. You looked at them with disgust and did nothing to add onto my pain. Yet I've made it worse for you. And now I find myself wanting you. Wanting you despite what you are. You didn't ask for the hand you'd been dealt and you didn't ask for what I added in addition. I don't deserve you. A black soul like mine doesn't deserve the love of someone like you. You should have far better but I can't pull myself away now. Not after the look you gave me.

**Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>and hotter than hell<strong>

That look in your eyes and that smile that graced your lips when you looked at me made my heart skip.

**Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>and hotter than hell<strong>

My heart beat wildly every time I saw you after that. I'd made it a point to remind you of what you were and to make you feel like less of a man because of it. Yet here I stand wanting you. Your kind nature and always present smile. That glow in your eyes when you're reading a book you enjoy or when you find yourself asleep on the grounds from reading so long.

**As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<strong>

**I run to the river and dive straight in  
>I pray that the water will drown out the din<br>But as the water fills my mouth  
>It couldn't wash the echoes out<br>But as the water fills my mouth  
>It couldn't wash the echoes out<strong>

**I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
>Till there's nothing left inside my soul<br>As empty as that beating drum  
>But the sound has just begun<strong>

I couldn't ignore you anymore then I could ignore my own heart. It was only with you that it went wild and beat so fast. I wanted you and wanted to be had by you. To spend countless hours with you, together just the two of us. I had to have you to tell you. Yu had to know my heart was beating like a drum for you. I know what you are and I know you have acute hearing.

**As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<strong>

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<strong>

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<strong>

It gets louder as I move closer to you. Closer to make my move and tell you how I feel. To hold you close and if possible ravish you senseless. To spend every moment that I can with you. It would be sweeter then heaven and our love making would be hotter then hell.

**Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<strong>

**Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<strong>

As I moved my body closer to yours to stake my claim. To make you feel what I felt. Hammering heart and all. From your golden eyes down to your scars. I don't deserve you. A black soul like mine shouldn't have that right. You deserve someone better but I crave you. You've answered to the beating drums. You've never ceased to cause them to beat as wildly as they do now.

**As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<strong>


	2. just for tonight

**Just For Tonight **

**Too late, won't stop  
>Tonight I want to go deeper<br>Tomorrow takes it all away  
>Time's running out<br>The night is only a shell  
>Soon morning comes and breaks the spell<br>To the yesterday, to a dream  
><strong> 

To have you close for that time is all I want. That you gave me that chance to be yours. That you answered my call. If only it didn't have to end come morning. Sneaking through the halls late at night so no one will know. Our secret stays untold and we are safe again.

**Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing  
>And the city won't tell a soul<br>Just for tonight, the lights are shining  
>And our secret stays untold<br>****[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/ville_valo/just_for_ ]****  
>These streets are mine<br>Tonight I'll keep on walking  
>Won't stop as long as the city sleeps<br>Don't look back once  
>Or you might turn around<br>Tonight I'll give myself to you  
>And our secret stays untold<br>**

I feared that you night have turned around deciding against meeting me for a night. I'd tell the whole world I was with you but you don't want me to. I'll keep it a secret till you say other wise. While the school sleeps we'll be awake in bed cuddle together as we should have been for a very long time.

**Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing  
>And the city won't tell a soul<br>Just for tonight, the lights are shining  
>And our secret stays untold<br>Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing  
>And the city won't tell a soul<br>Just for tonight, the lights are shining  
>And our secret stays untold<br>**

Just for tonight we'll keep holding each other and whispering to each other. We'll scream and moan till the sun comes up when our dream has to end. If only night would last longer we'd stay together wrapped in each others arms. If I had that chance I would never let you go.

**(They can't see us now)  
>They can't see us now<br>(They won't catch us now)  
>They can't see us now<br>(They can't see us now)  
>They can't see us now<br>(They won't catch us now)  
>They can't see us now<strong>

They can't see us and they don't know. They'll never catch us together but I somehow want them to. To know that we love each other. That we care for each other and we'll be damned if we let any of them tell us other wise.


	3. savin' me

**Savin me by Nickleback**

**Prison gates won't open up for me****  
><strong>**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'****  
><strong>**Oh, I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls****  
><strong>**These iron bars can't hold my soul in****  
><strong>**All I need is you**

I had made a mistake and I couldn't get myself out. I betrayed you and I'm sorry. I can't lose you now not when we've just found each other. I knew that somehow you would be disappointed in me to learn that I'd done this. But you're the light in my darkness. All I need is you and I can easily be free of my fate.

**Come please I'm callin'****  
><strong>**And oh I scream for you****  
><strong>**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like****  
><strong>**To be the last one standing****  
><strong>**And teach me wrong from right****  
><strong>**And I'll show you what I can be****  
><strong>  
>Show me how to live again to be a better man. I swear once I change I'll never be so stupid in my life. Just say the word and I'll leave this life behind and walk into the future with you and I won't turn my head around. If you love me then please just say it and I'm yours forever.<p>

**And say it for me, say it to me****  
><strong>**And I'll leave this life behind me****  
><strong>**Say it if it's worth saving me****  
><strong>  
><strong>Heaven's gates won't open up for me<strong>**  
><strong>**With these broken wings I'm fallin'****  
><strong>**And all I see is you**

Every time I put on that mask I and have to watch what the others do to muggles I see you begging for your life. asking why was this happening? I hate it and if you say the word I will leave it. It'll be just you and me together as it always should have been.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me****  
><strong>**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story****  
><strong>**And oh I scream for you****  
><strong>  
><strong>Come please I'm callin'<strong>**  
><strong>**And all I need from you****  
><strong>**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like****  
><strong>**To be the last one standing****  
><strong>**And teach me wrong from right****  
><strong>**And I'll show you what I can be**

Catch be before I fall to far to be saved. Teach me how to live again. To enjoy life and to redeem myself for all my sins. I'm putting myself to your mercy asking you-no begging you to take pity of me and save me before it's to late.

**And say it for me, say it to me****  
><strong>**And I'll leave this life behind me****  
><strong>**Say it if it's worth saving me****  
><strong>**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And all I need is you****  
><strong>**Come please I'm callin'****  
><strong>**And oh I scream for you****  
><strong>**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like****  
><strong>**To be the last one standing****  
><strong>**And teach me wrong from right****  
><strong>**And I'll show you what I can be**

Save me. Let me prove myself to you. I'm sorry for betraying you. I love you and I don't want this to be the end. I want to be yours and for you to be mine. Say those three words if it's worth saving me.

**And say it for me, say it to me****  
><strong>**And I'll leave this life behind me****  
><strong>**Say it if it's worth saving me****  
><strong>**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And say it for me, say it to me****  
><strong>**And I'll leave this life behind me****  
><strong>**Say it if it's worth saving me**

Say those three little words if it's worth saving me. Tell me those words and I will say them to you every day of our lives that we spend together. Save my soul and I swear to you that every day from here on after will be just you and me forever and always.

A/N: hoped you liked it. please review. if i didn't get the real meaning of the song i'm sorry. i thought it would have been kinda wrong to pull only bits and pieces from the song to show you how Severus is feeling. I know it doesn't sound like him but love does some pretty crazy things.


	4. lose you tonight

**"Lose You Tonight"**

**Don't run away  
>I can't live without you<br>Please stay  
>And I learn to love you right<br>**

Don't go now when we've just gotten things settled. We've gotten away from it all the war is over and we're alive. Please stay with me I can learn to love every inch of you.

**I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<br>And I've been crying for you  
>Dying for you all this time<br>I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<br>And I'm not gonna  
>Lose you tonight<br>No, I ain't gonna lose you tonight  
><strong> 

I'm not going to let you get away because of my fear. I've waited this long and I'm not going to let you get away so easily.

**Don't run away  
>I never wanted to hurt you<br>Please stay  
>And I learn to treat you right<br>**

I never wanted to hurt you. Please stay and I'll learn to love you entirely.

**I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<br>And I've been crying for you  
>Dying for you all this time<br>I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<br>And I'm not gonna  
>Lose you tonight<br>**

Please don't let my fear get in the way of us. We've come this far now we've survived the war and now we have our whole lives to spend together.**  
>I was waiting for you<br>Waiting for all my life  
>And I've been crying for you<br>Dying for you all this time  
>I was waiting for you<br>Waiting for all my life  
>And I'm not gonna<br>Lose you tonight**

**I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<strong>

**Oh, I can't live without you**

**And I've been crying for you  
>Dying for you all this time<strong>

**I never want adore you**

**I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<br>And I'm not gonna  
>Lose you tonight<strong>

**I ain't gonna lose you tonight**

**I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<br>And I've been crying for you  
>Dying for you all this time<br>I was waiting for you  
>Waiting for all my life<br>And I'm not gonna  
>Lose you tonight<strong>

Just because I fear one half of you doesn't mean that I don't love you still. Teach me how to love you. All of you. Show me who you are.


	5. living in a dream

**"Living In A Dream"**

**I was never the kind  
>To be taking my time<br>Any place that's worth a damn  
>And today's another day<br>That I've gone and thrown away  
>And I don't care where it lands<strong>

****I came to say I was sorry. I was an arse and I will admit that only to you. But there's one thing you have to know.

**'Cause I'm just thinking about us  
>I've been living in a dream about you<br>And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind  
>And if I never see<br>My own reality  
>Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind<strong>

****We both know that after all the years I've spent fighting in that war. From everything I've seen and done. My mind has gone a bit. I'll leave my entire mind behind if it's mean having you with me forever.

**I'll be gone for a time  
>Tuning out for a while<br>It's gonna look like I'm not all there  
>I've decided that today<br>Seems alright to piss away  
>Ignore my empty stare<strong>

****Ignore it when I get that look in my eye because most likely I'll be thinking of everything. Of you and me and Our lives now. Of everything that has ever happened to us and to everything that has lead us to this point.

**'Cause I'm just thinking about us  
>I've been living in a dream about you<br>And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind  
>And if I never see<br>My own reality  
>Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind<strong>

****If reality never comes back I could care less as long as your there. **  
>When I come down<br>And look around  
>I can't believe<br>The fantasy is gone like a memory  
>Out of my reach<br>Fading out from me  
>You're fading out from me<br>**

You're fading out but when I opened my eyes you were astill there. You're all I've ever wanted. I've left everything behind for you and I won't go back for it.

**I've been living in a dream about you  
>And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind<br>And if I never see  
>My own reality<br>Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind **

Reality was nothing without you in it.**  
><strong> 


	6. undisclosed desires

**"Undisclosed Desires"**

**I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>It's cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied<strong>

Severus you mental fool. I'll forgive you no matter what. I forgave you then and I forgive you now. Fear is in everyone's heart and after that night all those years ago I wouldn't blame you. The fact that you were about to stand by Voldemort as long as you did still amazes me. You're a stronger man then you believe.

**Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>You can be sure<br>**

I know you feel that you don't deserve anything for everything you've don't buy you do. And you deserve so much more.

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<strong>

From those nights sneaking through corridors to see each other. Wishing we could stay together longer. From finding you in that cottage dying to say you from it. I'll stay right here. You've suffered enough because of it all.

You trick your lovers  
>That you're wicked and divine<br>You may be a sinner  
>But your innocence is mine<p>

I haven't a clue how to love anyone because I pushed it away like you had done. I'll stay right here in our dream become reality. I heard that beating of your heart when I walked into the same room as you. I knew but I didn't know how to respond to it.

**Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Tease me  
>You are the one<strong>

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<p>

Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Trust me  
>You are the one<p>

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<p>

Severus I do love you. I always have. That morning when I found out what had happened never had a I been so grateful about James' constant need to break the rules. And never had I been so angry with Sirius.

But I promise all the pain, violence, crimes and mask will disappear till only you are left to me. We'll make a home of our own far from others and live there. Just the two of us as we should have been doing since we finished school.

A/N: I know i suck. shouldn't have done this it was a failed experipent. but if you could just tell me what you thought I'd be very happy about such a thing thank you.


End file.
